Sweet C C
by Windrises
Summary: C. C.'s acting a lot more polite and happy and Lelouch is not okay with that.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and went to the living room while wearing pajamas that had pictures of his superhero identity, Zero, on them. He went to the kitchen and started drinking some expired milk. The milk tasted so bad that he poured the gallon of milk out the window. The milk landed on a man that was running outside. Lelouch grabbed a bag of old chips and decided that the chips would be his breakfast.

C. C. woke up and went to the living while wearing Unikitty pajamas. She had a big smile on her face while saying, "Good morning sweetie." She kissed Lelouch on the cheek.

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "You seem sweeter than usual."

C. C. asked, "Is that a problem?"

Lelouch said, "It sure is. You seem like the type of person that would never wear Unikitty pajamas."

C. C. replied, "But Unikitty is so adorable."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and notice how happy she looked. He said, "There's something wrong with you."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean darling?"

Lelouch said, "You're usually in a serious and not very amused type of mood. You usually mock me for eating junk food for breakfast."

C. C. replied, "I admit that I don't approve of you eating junk food so often, especially the kind that's expired."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Now you're acting like the real you."

C. C. responded, "I always act like the real me."

Lelouch said, "This morning you've been acting like a different person. You're being a lot friendlier and I don't appreciate that."

C. C. replied, "You're confusing me honey."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of confusion." Lelouch started dancing around the living room. C. C. usually complained when he did dumb dance moves around the living room so he started doing his usual dance moves to see how C. C. would react this time.

C. C. clapped and said, "You're quite the dancer Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Are you kidding me?"

C. C. said, "I never joke around when it comes to complimenting you."

Lelouch felt C. C.'s forehead and said, "You're hot."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I appreciate your kind words."

Lelouch angrily said, "I wasn't talking about that type of hot. You feel warm."

C. C. replied, "That's because I had too many blankets on last night. They were so cozy that I couldn't resist keeping them all on."

Lelouch replied, "I'm deeply concerned about you."

C. C. said, "Aww."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not trying to be cute."

C. C. responded, "That means that you manage to be cute without any effort which is one of the most adorable things that I've ever heard in my life."

Lelouch said, "Go to your room and get on your day clothes. We need to talk to the Black Knights."

Lelouch went to his bedroom and got on his Zero costume while C. C. got on her white costume. After they finished changing Zero said, "Lets go to the Black Knights' hideout."

C. C. asked, "Will you hold my hand on the way there?"

Zero answered, "No."

Several minutes later Zero, C. C., and the Black Knights met up at the hideout. Zero said, "Thank you for arriving. We've got a problem."

General Tohdoh asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "C. C.'s lost her marbles."

C. C. replied, "It's true, but don't worry about it. I stopped playing marbles when I was ten."

General Tohdoh asked, "What's the actual problem Zero?"

Zero answered, "C. C.'s acting out of character."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What do you mean?"

Zero said, "Instead of questioning all the immature choices I make she's being overly cute."

Ohgi replied, "That's pretty weird."

C. C. smiled and asked, "What's wrong with being happy? I'm one of the happiest women in the world thanks to my darling Zero. I love him more than anything." C. C. tried to kiss Zero, but Zero managed to dodge her kisses. The Black Knights tried to not laugh.

General Tohdoh said, "No disrespect intended Zero, but this doesn't seem like an actual problem."

Zero replied, "But C. C.'s acting so weird. She could of been affected by some illness."

Rakshata Chawla raised her hand and said, "I know what type of illness she's going through."

Zero asked, "What's the illness."

Rakshata said, "She's lovesick."

Zero angrily responded, "That's not a real sickness."

Ohgi wasn't usually one to question anything that Zero said, but he decided to comment this time. He said, "This isn't any kind of problem Zero. You're overreacting."

Zero was getting upset. It seemed like nobody was taking the situation seriously. He asked, "Does anybody have any respect for this situation of mine?"

Diethard Ried raised his hand and said, "I believe in you Zero. We must discuss this problem."

Zero sighed with relief and said, "Thank you Diethard. When the rest of the team betrays me I can always count on your support." The rest of the Black Knights rolled their eyes, because Diethard was the biggest scoundrel on the team.

Zero and Diethard went into one of the empty rooms of the hideout. Zero asked, "What do you think is going on with C. C.?"

Diethard answered, "She's clearly losing her touch."

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

Diethard answered, "When I first met the two of you C. C. was cold, judgmental, unlikable, and had a witty sense of humor. I enjoyed that a lot. However after the two of you started to fall in love C. C. became a different person. She was nicer and more affectionate. That made her more boring so I tried to complain, but you kept threatening to fire me."

Zero asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Diethard answered, "You're the reason that C. C.'s acting like this."

Zero nervously asked, "I'm responsible for turning C. C. into a lovey dovey type of person?"

Diethard sternly answered, "You are."

Zero said, "I feel so guilty about that."

Diethard replied, "What you should actually feel guilty about is ruining my broadcasts."

Zero asked, "What are you talking about?"

Diethard answered, "My job is to be the best possible broadcaster ever. I became your newsman in order to make my ratings better than they've ever been. You used to be great at that. You were the most exciting superhero that I've ever seen, but you've ruined it by falling in love with C. C. I'm ashamed of you."

Zero said, "I understand what's going on. You don't care about me or C. C. You just care about your ratings."

Dierthard responded, "You're incredibly wrong about that Zero. I do care about you."

Zero folded his arms and asked, "If I didn't bump up your ratings would you still care about me?"

Diethard answered, "No."

Zero said, "I'll solve the C. C. problem without your help."

Diethard responded, "There's an easy way to end that problem."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Diethard answered, "Dump C. C."

Zero replied, "I'm not going to do that. If you wanna keep your job you'll stop suggesting stuff like that."

Diethard said, "Very well." After Zero walked out of the room Diethard whispered, "I need to give bad advice in a more subtle way from now on."

Zero went back to the meeting room of the Black Knight's hideout. Ohgi asked, "Have you mad a decision on how to deal with C. C.?"

Zero said, "I have. She and I need to have a talk at home. Goodbye."

Zero and C. C. went home. Zero went to his room and got on his regular Lelouch clothes while C. C. sat on the couch. Lelouch pranced to the living room and said, "I feel the need to apologize."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "Because I wasn't okay with your sweet behavior earlier and that was wrong of me. I realized that I was starting to act like Diethard. He and I both became obsessed with patterns. We wanted things to stay the way they are, but if you want to lose your cynical edge and act cute than I'm okay with that. I want you to be yourself."

C. C. smiled and said, "Thank you sweetheart."

Lelouch replied, "However I am curious about why you changed your behavior to such an extreme degree."

C. C. responded, "You're responsible for that."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry about that."

C. C. replied, "Don't feel any kind of sorrow. You changed how I feel about life for the better. I used to be depressed and felt that life had no meaning for me. You were the first one who's shown me genuine feelings of love so you're the one who's made me genuinely like life. I don't miss the dark past, because you're giving me a wonderful present. I look forward to our sweet future together."

Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and said, "Thank you C. C. You're no longer a sarcastic troublemaker. You're the sweetest thing in my life and that makes me happier than I've ever been."

C. C. snuggled with her blankets and stuffed animals. She said, "This couch is so cozy." She kissed Lelouch before resting her eyes.

Lelouch said, "This way a confusing day, but love is a confusing thing." He looked at C. C. and whispered, "She looks so adorable while resting." Lelouch tried to resist blushing, but he couldn't help it. C. C. opened her eyes long enough to see Lelouch blush. She blushed back. It had a been confusing day for everybody, but when things were this sweet who could complain?


End file.
